Power Rangers Jewel Force
by Bailey Adysen
Summary: Krystal's 10 Crystal Gems are entrusted to spirits. 100 years later, the Crystal Gems have been found by five teenagers and an evil sorcerer named Quartzaro returns to fight a new team of heroes. They are... Power Rangers Jewel Force! (Co-Written by Mulityman37)
1. Powers of the Jewels

It begins at 100 years ago. A sorceress with Caucasian skin, platinum blonde hair and a turquoise cloak is with the jewels and the animal spirits. The sorceress is named **Krystal**. She begins to speak to the animal spirits. "I am glad you've gathered around my friends" Krystal revealed the ten crystal gems. "These are the Crystal Gems, the powerful jewels with the power of good, your spirits will bond with these jewels. If they get into very bad hands, the world will be in danger" Krystal entrusts the crystal gems and the gems bonded to the animal spirits. The spirits went away. "Now the crystal gems are safe" Krystal somehow teleported somewhere from here.

100 years later of the year 2017. It shows to a metropolis known as **Freyhart City**. It shows to a 16-year-old teenager named **Corey Brendan**. He appears to have Caucasian skin, brown hair, hazel eyes and wears the color **Red**. Corey started to ride his electric scooter to his first day of school. "First day of Freyhart High, here I come" he said to himself. Corey rides off by riding his Red electric scooter.

It shows to Freyhart High, which is the first day of a new year and the end of summer vacation. It shows to a 16-year-old teenager named **Zoey Lund**. She appears to have light tanned skin, medium length wavy brown hair and brown eyes and she wears the color **Blue**. She started walking to the school, but a dark blonde haired mean girl tripped Zoey with her leg, Zoey fell. The girl and her friend laughed at her. "Sorry, Zoey" the girl said mockingly. Zoey gets up and started to enter the school.

Zoey entered Ms. Perez's class. "Richie, why would you sit in the back row this year?" Ms. Perez asked. Richie sat in the back row of the class. Zoey sat down at her seat, the mean girl walked up to Zoey. "Miss Zoey Lund" said the dark blonde girl. Zoey sighs. "Here we go again" she said. "That's my seat!" said the girl. "But Mindy, this always been my seat" said Zoey. A girl with medium length brown hair and black glasses walked up to Zoey. "Not anymore, new school, new year, new seats" said the girl. "Why wouldn't you sit next to that new guy over there" said Mindy. "Why would you want me sit next to the new guy in Freyhart City?" Zoey asked. "That's because Ramona is gonna be here today, and this is gonna be my seat. Get it?" said Mindy. "Who's Ramona?" said the curious Zoey. Mindy and her friend started laughing. "Can't you believe Zoey doesn't know who Ramona Ryder is? What rock have you've been living under?" Mindy said.

"Ramona is model and a singer" said Deanna. "And I'm her best friend, she adores me. Go on, move!" Corey walked up to Mindy. "Hey! Who elected you as the queen of seats?" said Corey. "Ooh, look Deanna. We've got another good guy in the classroom this year, what are gonna do super-newbie? Hit a cute girl like me?" said Mindy. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Corey takes Zoey to a seat next to him. "Alright, has anyone found a seat?" Ms. Perez asked. "Chill out, okay? But, maybe that girl would bother you again right?" said Corey. "She'll bother me again, okay?" added the doubtful Zoey. "So, who is that girl?" questioned Corey. "Mindy, she's actually the mayor of Freyhart City's daughter, she's so mean all the time" said Zoey. "Well... I'm Corey, i'm new here in Freyhart City" introduced Corey. "Zoey" replied Zoey. "If each of you didn't know me, I'm Ms. Perez, i'll be your teacher this year" said Ms. Perez as Mindy is looking at an empty seat next to another girl.

"She should've been here by now. Where is she?" questioned the impatient Mindy. It shows to a 16-year-old girl with Caucasian skin, long strawberry blonde hair with bangs on the right side of her hair, and blue eyes. She appears to be going to school. A limousine came and an assistant named Valerie and the driver, Cornelius got out of the limousine.

"Ramona, please reconsider, you know what your father wants" said Valerie. "But this is I wanna do" As Ramona tries to get to the school. Valerie grabbed Ramona's wrist. "Please, your father will be upset if he finds out" she said. Ramona sighs of depression. "I just wanted to go to school like everyone else. What's so bad about it? Please don't tell my father about this" said Ramona as she and Valerie and the driver get inside the limousine.

it shows to an evil base, it shows to an evil sorcerer named **Zorron** and two minions, **Zig & Lobo** and a 19-year-old scientist named **Vivina**. "100 years ago, ten Crystal Gems are entrusted to the spirits of animals, and I have the perfect solution. Vivina, Zig, to your stations!" said Zorron. "Yes, Master Zorron" said Zig and Vivina in unison. Zig and Vivina are creating an organic-type monster which is a snowman-themed monster known as **Freezer**. "Freezer, my name is Vivina, you freeze anything, and just remember, master Zorron needs the Crystal Gems in return" said Vivina. "Yes, Creator" replied Freezer.

It shows to the ORyder Mansion, It shows to Valerie tutoring Ramona. "Who is the first president of the United States of America?" Valerie asked. "It's George Washington" said the bored Ramona. "Excellent, Rebecca" replied Valerie.

Ramona's Father, Emmett Ryder enters. "Give me a minute, would you, Valerie?" Emmett asked. "Yes, Mr. Ryder" replied Valerie. "You are not going to school, I've already told you that, Ramona" said Emmett. "But, Father, why?" questioned Ramona. "Everything I need is to keep an eye on you, I will not have you outside on that dangerous world" said Emmett. "It's not even dangerous, father. Why can't I make friends like everyone else?" said Ramona. "Because your not like everyone else, your still my daughter! Continue" Emmett walked away. Ramona ran off upset to her room.

It shows back to Freyhart High, Corey started walking with Zoey. "So, Zoey. How long you've known Mindy?" Corey asked. "She was in my class five years in a row" said Zoey. "Of course" replied Corey. A 16-year-old boy with Caucasian skin, dark hair and and green eyes and he wears the color **Black** , he appears to be listening to his black headphones, he bumped into Zoey. "Sorry, Miles" said Zoey. "It's fine, Zoey" said Miles as he took of his headphones. "Hey, have you seen Linc anywhere here?" Zoey asked. "He's at the library I guess" said Shane.

"Oh yeah, Miles, this is Corey, he's new here in Freyhart City, he moved here during the summer" introduced Zoey. "Nice to meet you" greeted Corey. "Nice to meet you too, Corey. I've better go" after Miles greeted Corey, he walked away with his headphones back on. "Sorry about Miles. He likes rock music a lot" said Zoey. "It's okay, Zoey. And who's Linc by the way?" said the curious Corey. "Linc is one of my classmates along with Miles, and Linc happens to be half-American and half-Chinese, but he's a great swordsman" Zoey said.

"Cool. Well, it's one fifty-seven right now so three minutes until school's over" said Zoey as she read her phone. "Okay, so three minutes until school's over" said Corey. "So, what are you gonna do after school?" Zoey asked. "I'm gonna go to find some quartz" said Corey. "Really? If your gonna find the quartz, I have to tag along with you" said Zoey.

"Okay, you can tag along with me, Zoey" said Corey. "Thanks. I have a knack of looking for quartz when I was eight" said Zoey. "Okay, that's cool for you, Zoey" replied Corey. The bell rings. "School's over" said Zoey. A moment later, Corey gets on his red electric scooter and Zoey gets on her blue electric scooter, they take off to home to let their parents know their going to find some quartz. Corey and Zoey started looking for some quartz from the rocks. "There's no quartz there" said Zoey. "No jewels there either" said Corey.

Corey sees a glimpse of a jewel. "What's that?" he said. Corey walked up to the red sparkling gem. He pulled out a pocket knife and the red sparkling gem came off. "It looks like a... Ruby" said Corey. Zoey found a glimpse of a jewel too. "Corey, come quick!" she said. Corey runs up to Zoey. "What is it?" he said. "Look" Zoey takes the gem out of the rock. "So cool. It looks like a sapphire" said Zoey. "Cool" replied Corey. Corey and Zoey heard roaring. "What was that?" questioned Corey. "I don't know" replied Zoey.

A monster sees a glimpse of the crystal gems. "There they are" said the monster. "Wait a minute. It feels like we're being... Watched" said Corey. "How'd you know?" questioned Zoey.

A blast came out of no where which missed Corey and Zoey. "What was that?" said Zoey. "I don't know" added Corey. A monster appeared out of no where and it revealed to be Freezer. "That was me! Give me the crystal gems!" said Freezer. "What is that thing?" said Zoey. "Some sort of, Abominable snowman" said Corey. "It looks like he wants these jewels we have" said Zoey.

Freezer blast both Corey and Zoey and they dropped the crystal gems. The duo tries to get the Crystal Gems as they reach. "I would let you get them, humans!" said Freezer. Freezer freezes Corey and Zoey as they touched the crystal gems.

"Yes! Finally! I can get the crystal gems!" said Freezer. Somehow, the crystal gems broke Corey and Zoey free out of the ice, the duo gets up. "What?! You've broke my ice!" said Freezer. Corey and Zoey looked at their crystal gems, the crystal gems floated, the Ruby Crystal Gem is placed in Corey's pendant, and the Sapphire Crystal Gem is placed in Zoey's wristband. A brace appeared on their wrists, the brace are known as the **Gem Star Morpher**. "What is that?" questioned Zoey. "I don't know, it looks like this goes in there" A gem appeared on Corey and Zoey's hand and they placed it in the brace. "Let's do it" said Zoey. Corey and Zoey presses the red button which shows a head of the lion and the shark. "What's going on?" said Zoey. "I don't know, Zoey!" said Corey. The Lion and the Shark caused Corey morphed into a red suited person with a helmet, and Zoey morphed into a blue suited person with a helmet. "What just happened?" questioned Zoey.

"What?! They've become rangers!" said Freezer. "Wow. I feel a surge of power" said Zoey. "Yeah. It feels so awesome" said Corey. "You've ruined everything! Face me now!" said Freezer. "If we're gonna beat this monster, we've gotta stick together" said Corey. "Got it" replied Zoey. Corey and Zoey started fighting Freezer. "We're getting that hang of this, aren't we?" said Zoey. "Yeah we are, Zoey" After they stopped fighting, a red robotic lion appeared.

"What is that thing?" questioned Corey. "I don't know, it looks like a... Lion?!" said Zoey. Corey and Zoey dodged as they de-morphed. "The **Lion Zord**?! It can't be!" Lion roared away freezer as he went flying. "Whoa" said Corey after the Lion Zord left. "Did we fight an abominable snowman thing, and almost got trampled by a Lion?" said Zoey. "Weird, but awesome" said Corey.

Corey and Zoey head back to their electric scooters and rode back to Freyhart City. They found their way home. "That was... an odd day" said Zoey. "Yeah, plus, i'll see you tomorrow" said Corey. "Sure" replied Zoey. Zoey rides off with her electric scooter as it shows to the sunset.

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Krystal entrusted 10 crystal gems to spirits 100 years ago._

 _100 years later, the crystal gems have been found._

 _Corey found the red ruby crystal gem and became the Red Ranger._

 _Zoey found the blue sapphire crystal gem and became the blue ranger._

 _Corey and Zoey discovered the Lion Zord._

* * *

 _ **Thank you for enjoying Power Rangers Jewel Force**_

 _ **Next Episode: Past and Present**_


	2. Past and Present

It begins at the Ryder Mansion, Valerie is waiting for Ramona "What is she doing?" Valerie heads to Ramona's room and looks for her. "Ramona?" she questioned. Valerie told Emmett what happened. "You didn't see her leave? If everything's happened to my daughter, you'll be held responsible!" said Emmett. It shows to Ramona running to the school with her backpack. "I hope it'll wouldn't happen again" Ramona said to herself. Ramona notices an ice monster which turns out to be Freezer from the previous episode. Freezer spotted her. "A human?! This time, It'll be easy peasy, human freezy!" Freezer tries to freeze Ramona but she dodged, Freezer tries to blast Ramona but he missed, A rock with a pink gemstone appeared out of the rock.

"The Crystal Gem!" said Freezer. Ramona punched and kicked Freezer and takes the rose-quartz crystal gem from the rock. "What is that?" said the curious Ramona. the crystal gem started floated and it got into Ramona's pendant. "Weird" said Ramona. Ramona started running to the school.

It goes to Corey and Zoey at school, looking at their crystal gems. "How come those jewels are inside rocks?" said the curious Zoey. "I don't know yet" said Corey. Linc walked up to Corey and Zoey. "Oh, hey Linc" greeted Zoey. "Hey, didn't you hear the news?" said Linc. "We haven't seen the news yet" said Corey. "I heard it. It's about an abominable snowman freezing everything in havoc" said Linc. "Whoa. W-We didn't realize that" said Corey. "Yeah, but-" Linc notices the red ruby on Corey's pendant and the blue sapphire on Zoey's steel wristband. "I never noticed the stones on your jewelry before" said Linc. "Um... Is that the only thing you didn't noticed about us?" Zoey said. "Oh yeah, this is Corey, he moved here in Freyhart City during the summer, and Corey this is Linc" "Nice to meet you Corey" greeted Linc.

"Yeah, Zoey told me about you" replied Corey. "Cool. Oh yeah, check it out on the news" Linc shows Corey and Zoey the news from the screen of his smartphone. "Whoa, that's terrible" said Corey. Mindy and Deanna shows up. "Terrible as you, Zoey" said Mindy. Zoey sighs. "Not now" she said to herself. Ramona, who made it to the school. "Ramona! Don't do this, your father will be furious!" said Valerie as she got out of the car. "Tell him you got here too late, please" Ramona enters the school.

"Just leave Zoey alone, your the real monster" said Linc. "Oh, i'm the one who's causing havoc on main street, aren't I, Linc? Just because you tried practicing your lame swordsmanship just because you don't have to get all high and mighty" said Mindy. "Leave him alone, Mindy!" said Corey. "Whatever, lame-o" Mindy walks away with Deanna. "Hey, Mindy" Mindy notices Ramona. "Ramona, you've finally came!" Mindy runs up to Ramona. The students of Freyhart High notices and recognizes Ramona.

Valerie gets in the car. "I'll handle it" she said. The car drives away. It goes back to Freyhart High school to Ramona with Mindy who made it to Miss. Perez's class. "This is your seat, Ramona, right in front of me" said Mindy. "Thanks Mindy" Ramona sits next to a girl with medium length brown hair, Caucasian skin and brown eyes and she appears to be wearing a fedora. "Hi, Ramona Ryder" introduced Ramona. "So your friends with Mindy then, huh?" questioned the girl. Ramona Mindy tripped Zoey again, Mindy and Deanna laughed at her. "Mindy, that wasn't nice!" said Ramona when she gets up her seat. "Yeah, not cool" added Corey. Zoey gets up and sit at her desk with Corey. "Why are you friends with Mindy by the way?" questioned the girl.

"I've known Mindy since I was a little kid, I know she's not perfect, but I can't just throw her under the bus. She's, like, my only friend" said Ramona. "I'm Aimee, and it's time to make some new friends" introduced Aimee. Ramona and her new friend Aimee gave each other a high five.

It goes to the dark base, Quartzaro became very impatient. "Whenever happened to Freezer?" he said. A war-wolf/warrior themed monster named **Scar** appeared. "Scar, search for Freezer and bring me the crystal gems, or I'll destroy you!" said Zorron. "Yes, master Zorron" Scar is transporter to Earth to where Freezer is. "Freezer!" said Scar as he found Freezer.

"So you've must be Scar, I'm I right?" said Freezer. "I am, Freezer. I'm here to help you get the Crystal Gems, got it?" said Scar. "Of course then" replied Freezer. Scar started sniffing. "I smell Crystal Gems. In there!" Freezer and Scar heads to the school to find the crystal gems.

It goes to Ms. Perez's class. "Ryder, Ramona" said Ms. Perez. Ramona didn't know about the attendance thing. "You say present" said Aimee. "Present!" shouted Ramona. The students started laughing a little. "Richardson, Mindy" said Ms. Perez. "Present" replied Mindy. "Logan, Miles" Scar and Freezer busted through the door. "Present!" said Scar. The students started running and hiding "Give us the crystal gem!" said Freezer. "Crystal Gem? I- I don't know what your talking about" said Ramona. "Don't play stupid with me! Hand it over!" said Scar as he takes out his sword.

Linc knocks off Scar and his sword. "Corey, Zoey, Ramona, get out of here!" he said. "How?" questioned Corey. "Come with us!" said Miles. Linc and Miles started running and the trio started running with them. "Everyone go directly to safety right now!" said Ms. Perez as the students head to safety.

Corey, Zoey and Ramona started following Linc and Miles while running away from Scar and Freezer. Corey, Zoey and Ramona followed Linc and Miles after running away from Scar and Freezer. "Okay, I think we lost them" said Miles. "Yeah" replied Linc. "Guys, what's going on here?" questioned Zoey. "We'll explain everything, follow me and Miles" said Linc.

The gang enters a crystal cavern. "Why are we here?" said the curious Ramona. "Just watch" replied Linc. Linc and Miles uses their gem star morphers to open a hidden door of the cavern. "Come with us" said Miles as he and Linc enters.

"I'll come" agreed Corey as he comes with Linc and Miles. "Let's go" said Zoey as she and Ramona enters. As they enter the hidden door, it revealed to be a secret base. "Where did Linc and Miles go?" questioned Zoey. "Were they the two boys here?" questioned Ramona. "Yeah" replied Zoey. "Look at this place. It looks like a lab" said Corey. The trio notices some crystal beds. "Look, It looks just like ours" said Corey. "Yeah" replied Zoey.

They held out their crystal gems and they went into the crystal beds. "Cool. It looks like some sort of power source" said Corey. They turned around as Krystal appeared. "These are known as crystal gems" said Krystal. "Who are you?" said Ramona. "My name is Krystal, and I'm quite harmless" said Krystal. "So, what are crystal gems what you said?" said the curious Zoey.

"They are the power beyond your imagination. 100 years ago, I entrusted them to guardian spirits, after they vanished, they are lost and now the Crystal Gems chose the three of you as the chosen ones" said Krystal. "Wait, that's sounds hard to believe, but how?" said Ramona. Linc and Miles appeared along with a 20-year-old scientist with blonde hair came. "Linc? Miles? and who is that guy?" said Zoey. "I know him. That's Ezra Blake, he's a scientist in Freyhart City" said Ramona.

"That's right. And by the way, you can call me Mr. Blake" said Ezra. "Okay" replied Ramona. Ezra walked up to Corey. "You've fought bravely against a stranger to save the ones you know, that's why the ruby crystal gem chose you" he said. "Your disciplined skills and intelligence is why the sapphire crystal gem wisely chose you" Ezra said to Zoey. "Ramona..." Ezra walked up to Ramona. "Why did the rose-quartz crystal gem chose you? It's anyone's guess" he said.

"So, animal spirits, gems and the chosen ones. I'm sorry, but that sounds unbelievable" said Zoey. "Show them" said Ezra. Linc and Miles takes their Crystal Gems as they came out of their crystal beds, the black quartz shows the bison and the green emerald shows the tiger.

"I helped Krystal track Miles after the quartz crystal gem chose him, and then we found Linc" said Ezra. "Welcome to our team" said Linc. "Your officially **Power Rangers** " added Miles. "Power rangers?!" said Zoey. "Awesome" added Corey. "But how I'm I a power ranger? I'm not even allowed to go to school. How come a person became a power ranger while being imprisoned in her own house" said Ramona. "You sneaked in to our school?" questioned Linc. "I just wanted to go to a normal school like everyone else, what's so wrong with that?" said Ramona. "Yeah, well now five crystal gems, five more are still missing" said Ezra.

The alarm goes off, Ezra heads to the computer. "Monster DNA detected in downtown" he said. "We have to go" said Miles. "I'm Corey, and I'm always ready" said Corey. "I'm ready too" added Zoey. Miles Linc turned his head to Ramona. "Ramona?" he asked. "You've fought bravely to save the Rose-Quartz Crystal Gem" said Krystal.

"I know that I don't know that i'm not cut out for this, but maybe i'll try" said Ramona. "Okay. Good luck, rangers" said Ezra. "Don't forget your Jewel Chargers" said Miles. The rangers takes their crystal gems, but somehow expect Corey. "Something interfering with the red ruby" said Ezra. "Corey, you must stay" said Krystal. Corey looked at his crystal gem. "Okay" said Corey.

The rangers heads to the forest and hears a roar. "Did you hear that?" said Zoey. They see a red zord which revealed to be the Lion Zord. "It's the Lion Zord!" said Linc. "If your into action. Welcome to the power rangers" said Miles. It goes to the base. "When someone bonds to a crystal gem, their zord is awakened" said Ezra. "So that thing is my... Zord?" said the amazed Corey. "You and the Red Ruby shared the spirit of the lion" said Krystal.

"Cool" said Corey. As Corey is about to head to the other rangers, Ezra stopped him. "Wait" Ezra takes out the Jewel chargers. "These are Jewel Stars, they can power your morpher and it allows you to morph when you pressed the blue button from the gem star morpher, if the jewel charger runs out of energy, you can recharge it here" he explained. "I get to morph again? Awesome" said Corey. Corey heads to downtown of Freyhart City.

At downtown, Freezer is causing havoc, freezing everything in sight, he laughs evilly. "Bebes, rise!" the organic-type minions known as Bebes appeared, the civilians started running away from the Bebes. The Lion Zord started trampling on the Bebes.

"You again?! Not this time!" Freezer started to freeze the Lion Zord. Corey runs up. "It's you! Now to take your crystal gem!" said Freezer. "You mean this?" Corey pulls out the crystal gem and throws it to the Lion Zord which breaks the ice. "You've broke my ice?! Your gonna pay for this!" said Freezer. "It's morphing time! Jewel Star, ready!" Corey places in the jewel star into the gem star morpher, he presses the red button and a red lion head appeared and it transformed Corey into the Red Ranger.

Corey looked at himself. "Awesome!" he said. "Bebes, attack!" commanded Freezer as the Bebes begin to attack. Corey begins to fight the Bebes. "This new power is great, very epic!" Corey said. "Now, let's try testing your new battle mode, Lion" he takes out a Jewel Charger.

"Jewel Charger, ready! Lion Zord!" Corey throws the jewel charger to the Lion Zord, it activated the Lion Zord's battle mode. It begins to attack the Bebes which causes the Bebes to be destroyed. The four other rangers caught up with Corey. "Corey!" shouted Zoey.

"Looking good, Corey" said Miles. Linc turns to Freezer. "Who is that guy?" he asked. "Not Scar, I guess" said Miles. "Of course he's not" Linc said. "It's morphing time! Jewel Star..." Linc pulled out a jewel charger so did the others except Corey. "Ready!" said the trio.

Linc, Miles, Zoey and Ramona begins to place the jewel charger to the Gemstar Morpher, they pressed the red button and they transform into power rangers. Linc transformed into the Green Ranger, Miles transformed into the Black Ranger, Zoey transformed into the Blue Ranger, and Ramona transformed into the Pink Ranger.

"This is gonna be awesome guys!" said Corey. "That's right" replied Miles. "You wouldn't defeat me, rangers! Attack!" said Freezer. The Bebes started attacking the Rangers and the Rangers started fighting the Bebes.

"This new power is great. It's very epic being a power ranger" said Ramona as she fights the Bebe. "Ramona's right. This is awesome!" said Zoey. "I knew you'll get the hang of it guys!" said Miles. It goes to Linc with his Jewel Saber as she started attacking the Bebes. "Power Slash!" Linc defeats the four Bebes.

It goes to Corey, fighting Freezer. Corey takes out the Jewel Saber and a Jewel Star and places it in the Jewel Saber.

 **MECHA VOICE: JEWEL LION STAR, ENGAGE!**

 **COREY: Jewel Saber, Power... Slash!**

Corey's Jewel Saber power slash causes the Bebes to be destroyed. Linc goes up to Corey. "Nice move, Corey!" said Linc. "Don't mention it. Now we've got an abominable snowman to destroy" said Corey. "Yeah. Looks like we've got a clear shot" said Linc. "Yeah. With the Bebes gone, we'll manage to defeat Freezer" said Miles. The Jewel Force Rangers pulled out their own Jewel Stars and puts it in the gemstar morpher and Linc places the jewel star into his Jewel Saber and presses the button

 **MECHA VOICE: JEWEL STAR, ENGAGE!**

 **COREY, MILES, ZOEY & RAMONA: GEMSTAR MORPHER BLAST, FINAL... STRIKE!  
**

 **LINC: FINAL... SLASH!  
**

"I'm melting!" Freezer is destroyed. "Now that's what I call fighting fire with fire!" said Corey. "Great job, guys" said Miles. It goes to the base, Scar runs up to tell Vivina. "Vivina, the rangers defeated Freezer!" said Scar. "He's not finished yet" Vivina takes out a needle known as the Extreme Growth Hormone and teleports where Freezer is. "Who is she?" said the curious Corey. Vivina injects the E.G.H on Freezer. "Remember by my name. My name is Vivina!" Vivina teleports away. "Vivina?" questioned Zoey. Freezer begins the grow into giant size. "Whoa, what's happening?!" said Ramona. Freezer grows into giant size. "I'm not done yet, Rangers!" said Freezer.

"Guys, you can call your zords" said Miles. "But how?" questioned Ramona. "Just, throw your Jewel Star. Since Corey already did call the Lion Zord, Miles and Ramona can call the Bison and Nightingale Zord" said Linc. "Got it, Linc" said Miles. "Jewel Star, ready! Summon Zords!" said both Miles and Ramona as they throw their Jewel Star to their zords.

 **(To the Bison Zord)**

 **MECHA VOICE: BISON JEWEL STAR, ENGAGE!  
**

 **(GOES TO THE NIGHTINGALE ZORD)**

 **MECHA VOICE: NIGHTINGALE JEWEL STAR, ENGAGE**

The Bison and Nightingale Zord appeared. "Awesome! Now we can combine our zords" said Linc. "What are you talking about, Linc?" said the curious Zoey. "We can combine our zords into a megazord, Corey, do the honors" said Linc. "Well, I guess Ezra did told me about the megazord thing. Here I go" Corey said. "Activate, Gem Star Mega Zord Nightingale-Bison Formation!" The Lion, Bison and Nightingale Zord come together with each other. They begin to combine.

 **MECHA VOICE: ZORDS COMBINE!**

 **(The Lion Zord combines with the Bison and Nightingale Zord)**

 **MECHA VOICE: GEMSTAR MEGAZORD, READY!**

The Rangers gets inside the cockpit of the megazord. "This is awesome!" said Corey. "It's so cool, it's crazy awesome!" said Ramona. "I know, Ramona. But guys, don't get too excited. You guys should try the battle mode" said Miles. "Alright then. Thanks for the advice, Miles" said Corey. The rangers set the gemstar morpher to the battle mode. "Battle mode, engage!" said the rangers.

"Time for a cold snap!" Freezer tries to attack the megazord. "Nightingale Zord, slash!" said Ramona. The megazord slashes Freezer with the saber of the Nightingale Zord. "This is awesome!" said Ramona. "Nice going, Ramona" said Zoey. "You'll pay for this!" said Freezer. "Wait until you see this!" Miles said. "Bison Zord, shield punch!" the Bison Zord's shield punches Freezer. "And now, ready for the big finale?" questioned Corey. "Ready" said the rangers. "Oh no! Don't tell me!" said Freezer. "Nightingale Zord Saber... Final... Slash!" The Gemstar Megazord slashes with the saber of the Nightingale Zord by a final strike.

"No!" Freezer is destroyed. "A Jewel Force win!" said Corey. "No one's gonna believe this" said Zoey. On the next day at Freyhart High, Corey, Miles, Zoey and Linc are walking together. "Yesterday was awesome" said Corey. "I know. Wait until my sister, Belina knows about this" said Zoey. Ezra Blake walked to the gang. "Incorrect, no one mustn't know about this. You have to keep your identities a secret" said Ezra. "Right. Superhero rule number 1, never reveal your secret identity" said Zoey. "Exactly" replied both Ezra and Linc.

It goes to the car which stopped by the school, Mr. Ryder is talking to Ramona via video chat. "You've disobeyed be, Ramona. Take a look at Freyhart High" said Mr. Ryder. "Yes, father" replied Ramona. "You will never go back there again..." Mr. Ryder said. "...Without your chauffeur, he will pick you up and drop you off everyday, Valerie will be orginizing your new schedule. You will still do your, rehearsal, music, Japanese, and photo shoots" "Thank you, Valerie, thank you, Father" Ramona gets out of the car and started running to the school.

Ramona made it to Ms. Perez's class along with the gang. "Hey guys" greeted Ramona. "Hey, Ramona. So did you Dad approve that your allowed to go to school?" questioned Linc. "Yeah, I'm very lucky, but now I have a new schedule between rehearsal, music, Maori and my photo shoots" said Ramona. "That's what you get if Mr. Control Freak is your Dad" said Miles. "I get it" replied Ramona.

"Plus, Mr. Blake wanted us to keep our ranger identities a secret" said Corey. "Yeah, that's what we get for being heroes. But I think it's awesome being a hero" said Ramona. "So, that monster wasn't Scar. But, who was it?" said Linc. "I have a bad feeling about this" said Miles. It goes to the dark lair, Vivina is at the room with Zorron while he's sitting at his throne. "Freezer failed, do you have other plans to defeat the Power Rangers?" said Quartzaro. "Just give me another chance" said Vivina. "My patience will run out" said Quartzaro. Vivina walks away and she smirks to figure out her next plan.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Next Episode... Episode 3: Law & Order**


	3. Law & Order

It goes to the gang, walking to Freyhart High. "Well. Today's a beautiful day today" said Corey. "Yeah. Today is gonna be sweet" said the excited Zoey. "Why do you say that?" said the curious Linc. "It's career day, Linc. It's where our career test results came in today" said Zoey. "That's right" replied Corey. It goes to Freyhart High, Ramona is calling someone on her smartphone. "So he's not coming?" questioned Ramona. "Unfortunately, Ramona. Your father is busy today, that's why he's not coming" said Valerie.

Ramona hangs up the phone. "He's always busy" she said to herself. "Hey, you coming?" questioned Corey. "Yeah" Ramona walks up to the gang. It goes to Ms. Perez's class. "First up, is Lincoln's mother, who is an executive chef at a five star hotel, own by our mayor of Freyhart City, Mr. Richardson" said Ms. Perez. It goes to Mindy and Deanna, which Mindy shows Deanna, her jewel wristband. "It's beautiful" said Deanna. "I know, right?" said Mindy. "Put it away, Mindy, It'll get into the wrong hands" said Mayor Richardson. "Fine" replied Mindy. Mindy puts away the wristband into her purse.

It goes to the villain's lair, It goes to Vivina and Lobo in the engineering room. "With this machine DNA, a machine-type will defeat those rangers" said Lobo. "It will work this time, Lobo" said Vivina. Then they put in the monster mechanical heart and it starts up. "I am at your service" said the machine monster. "Sargent Cuffs, I am Vivina, Freyhart City will bow down to you to you. The Power Rangers must be destroyed if you want to obtain ultimate retribution. You must seize their Crystal Gems and bring them to Master Quartzaro" said Vivina. "Right away" replied Sargent Cuffs.

It goes back to Freyhart High, it goes to Ms. Perez's class and Zoey is standing with her mother, Lisa, who is done presenting about owning a restaurant. "Now, my daughter Zoey, will pass out garlic bread fresh made from the kitchen" said Lisa. As Zoey is passing out garlic bread to one of her classmates, somehow Mindy's purse fell over to the left side and Zoey accidentally tripped on the box which has the steel wristband and landed on Miles's backpack.

"Geez, you don't have to trip on my purse on purpose!" said Mindy. "Oh relax" added Zoey. Mindy goes to her purse and sees that her box is missing. "My wristband, it's gone! I was there a second ago" Mindy turns to see Zoey. "And here we go" said Zoey. "It was you! You stole it!" said Mindy.

"I did not!" added Zoey. "Yes you did! You purposely tripped on my purse so you can steal my wristband!" said Mindy. "I did not, alright!" added Zoey. "Everyone calm down!" said Ms. Perez. "That's it! Someone search this girl!" said Mayor Richardson. "Excuse me?!" said Zoey. "My daughter is not a thief!" said Lisa. "Where is her wristband?" questioned Mayor Richardson. "Maybe it's around here somewhere" said Corey. "If I were her wristband, I'd roll away fast as I can from that crazy brat" said Richie. "Hey, that reminds me. Piper's been filming this whole time, let's check it out" said Zoey. I goes to the video and Piper rewind the video and it shows to Deanna looking at Mindy's steel wristband. "See, Deanna was looking at the wristband" said Zoey. "Yeah, but her Dad told her to put it away" said Deanna.

"Mindy, why wouldn't you take a look at your best friend's bag" said Zoey. "Are you saying i'm a thief, are you kidding me?!" the frustrated Deanna accidentally knocked over Shay's sketch pad and found his sketch of Mindy's steel wristband, Shay picks it up. "Okay, so I sketched the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else" said Shay.

"Move a side" Mayor Richardson walked up to Piper. "Give me the tape! I'll have it analyzed by professionals!" he said. "What?! No way, it's my camera phone!" said Piper. "Do you have no idea who your dealing with?" Ramona notices something sparkling in Miles's backpack. Ramona takes Miles to the hallway, outside the classroom with his backpack. "Look, I have no idea where Mindy's dumb bracelet is, but seeing it is a long boring story" said Miles. "Listen, we're gonna find away to put away Mindy's bracelet fast! You know we've got a big problem here, don't you, Miles?" said Ramona.

"And by big you were preferring to Harry Styles's rock hard abs, well thanks for noticing that" said Miles. Ramona notices Sargent Cuffs walking to the school. "Now we've got a bigger problem" said Ramona. "Who is that?" questioned Miles.

"It must be one of the created monsters of Quartzaro" said Ramona. She she started running where Sargent Cuffs is. Ramona takes out a Jewel Star and the Gemstar Morpher. "Energize!" Ramona morphed into the pink ranger. "Ramona, wait for me!" Miles started running where Sargent Cuff is. Miles takes out a Jewel Star and the Gemstar Morpher. "Energize!" Miles morphed into the black ranger.

Miles and Ramona showed up where Sargent Cuffs is. "A new target; Rangers, prepare to be defeated!" Sargent Cuffs started shooting but Miles and Ramona keeps dodging. "Try saving later for the charges, Robo-Cop!" said Miles. Miles takes out the Gemstar Blaster. "Bring it on!" said Sargent Cuffs, he grabs his electro cuffs and tried to shock Ramona, but someone or something broke his cuffs and it turned out to be the green ranger, Linc.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I heard about what happened" said Linc. "You broke my cuffs!" shouted Sargent Cuffs. Miles, Linc and Ramona charges to Sargent Cuffs. It goes to the classroom. "See, Mindy. Zoey tripped on the bag, but Deanna saw the bracelet, Piper filmed it and Shay sketched it, we're all suspects" said Corey. "All right all of you, to the principal's office, I don't need to sort this drama" said Ms. Perez.

"Corey, what are you doing?!" said Zoey. "I'm just trying to defend ourselves" said Corey. "All you did is accuse one of our friends like Mindy is doing to us" said Zoey. Meanwhile, it goes to the other rangers and Sargent Cuffs has his broken cuffs. "I've gotta go get my cuffs fixed. Later rangers!" Sargent Cuffs fled.

Miles, Linc and Ramona changed back. "We almost had him" said Miles. "Let's head back" said Ramona. It goes to the principal's office. "So, none of you did not stole the bracelet?" questioned Principal Hatley. "That's what we've been trying to say" said Zoey. "All right, since your a suspect, let me search in your bag" said Mindy.

"This isn't a court!" added Zoey. "I just want to know where my bracelet is!" said Mindy. "All right, calm down" said Principal Hatley. It goes to the villains hideout. "I can't believe they broke my electro cuffs" said Sargent Cuffs. "Just be patient. I fixed your Electro Cuffs. Don't let the Green Ranger break your cuffs again" said Vivina. "Got it, those rangers are there for a shock" said Sargent Cuffs as he heads back to Freyhart City. Then Corey and Zoey started looking for the others. "Where are they?" said Ramona.

"I don't know, Corey and Zoey should be here" said Miles. "They're in the principal's office with Mindy" said Ms. Perez. "The principal's office?!" said Ramona. "That's just great" said Miles. They head to the principal's office and it turns out, Mindy and Zoey were arguing. "That's enough!" shouted Principal Hatley. "Fine. Someone stole my bracelet, and it's somewhere besides my purse" said the upset Mindy. The others are eavesdropping.

"What a brat" whispered Mindy. "Wait a minute" said Miles as get brings out his backpack. "Oh yeah, it landed on your backpack" said Ramona. "This is bad. Now what?" said Miles. "If Mindy finds out, Miles will be in big trouble" said Linc. "Yeah, but it's not fair to let Zoey take the blame" said Linc. Miles goes inside. "Oh, it's the punk rocker guy" said Mindy. "You looking for this?" Miles handed out Mindy's bracelet. "My bracelet?! How did you get it?" questioned Mindy. "YOU dropped it IN MY bag!" replied Miles.

"And that's how I tripped in the bag" said Zoey. "Yup" replied Miles. "So that's how it happened. Later" Mindy walks away. "Nice job, Miles" said Zoey. "Well, that takes care of that" said Principal Hatley. As they exit the principal's office. They got an alert from Ezra. "Sorry to interrupt. Guess who's back" said Ezra. "Who is it?" said the curious Corey. "Its the monster" said Ramona.

They ran to fight Sargent Cuffs, they found him downtown. "There he is!" said Corey. "Alright, your all here now" said Sargent Cuffs. "Of course we're here" Corey said. "It's morphing time! Jewel Star!" The five rangers pulled out their jewel stars. "Ready!" The five rangers placed their jewel stars into the Gemstar morpher and pressed the red button" They morphed into power rangers.

They out their weapons and began the battle against Sargent Cuffs. Zoey and Ramona attack, Zoey shoots Sargent Cuffs. "Bull's eye!" she said. "That's enough! Betas rise! Attack the rangers!" Sargent Cuffs summoned the betas to fight against the Jewel Force rangers.

The rangers fought them and Zoey fought Sargent Cuffs, she kicked him and shot him. "I'll make you pay!" Sargent Cuffs throws his electro cuffs. Zoey jumped out of the way, then she shot the cuffs. "Not again!" said Sargent Cuffs. The other rangers took care of the betas and went to finish Sargent Cuffs off. They used their side arms and then hit the button on their morphers.

They used their Jewel Blasters to shoot him. "Jewel Blasters, final... Strike!" The Blast took out Sargent Cuffs. "NOOOOO!" Sargent Cuffs is now destroyed. And now it goes to the evil lair. "He's not done yet" said Vivina. "I'll bring out the copy giant" said Lobo. The copy giant is launched, it landed and turned from rocket mode to robot mode. "What is that thing?" said Corey.

The copy giant scanned the remains of Sargent Cuffs and then the copy giant turned into Sargent Cuffs. "Time for some revenge!" said Sargent Cuffs. "He's gone giant!" said Corey. "Let's see what my zord looks like" said Zoey. "Jewel Star ready!" said the three rangers. They threw their Jewel Stars "Summon, Lion Zord!" said Corey. "Summon, Shark Zord!" said Zoey. "Summon, Tiger Zord!" said Linc.

The red jewel star heads to the lion zord.

 **MECHA VOICE: LION JEWEL STAR, ENGAGE!**

The blue jewel star heads to the Shark Zord.

 **MECHA VOICE: SHARK JEWEL STAR, ENGAGE!**

The green jewel star heads to the Tiger Zord.

 **MECHA VOICE: TIGER JEWEL STAR, ENGAGE!**

The Lion, Shark and Tiger zord appeared. "Hey Lion, team up! Activate Gemstar Megazord Tiger-Shark Formation!" said Corey. The zords begin to combine.

 **MECHA VOICE: ZORDS COMBINE!**

The Gemstar Megazord is formed.

 **MECHA VOICE: GEMSTAR MEGAZORD TIGER-SHARK FORMATION, READY!**

At the megazord cockpit where the rangers are at. "I can feel the power of this combination" said Zoey. "Yeah. I've known you've met your Shark Zord" said Linc. "Yeah, and the Tiger-Shark formation is amazing" said Zoey. "All right guys, let's finish off that cop!" said Corey. "Together!" said the five rangers. "I'll break you!" said Sargent Cuffs. "Like this?" Zoey said. "Shark Zord Blast!" The Shark Zord shot Sargent Cuffs.

"Nice shooting, Zoey" said Miles. "Thank you very much" replied Zoey. "Now here comes the best part" Linc said. "Bladed Tiger Zord slash!" The Tiger Zord slashes Sargent Cuffs with its claws. "Ready guys?" Corey asked. "Ready" The rangers said.

"Tiger Zord" The Tiger Zord's claw begins to energize. "Blade slash, final strike!" The Gemstar Megazord slashes Sargent Cuffs with a final strike. "Injustice has been defeated!" Sargent Cuffs is destroyed. "Jewel Force wins!" said Corey.

A moment later, at the secret base. Ramona is on her phone, looking at pictures on her phone, Corey sees Ramona feeling down, he walks up to her. "Hey, Ramona. What's wrong?" Corey asked. "Nothing" said Ramona. Corey notices a picture of a brown haired woman. "Who's that?" said the curious Corey. "Okay. That woman is my mother. Her name was Lita Ryder, she disappeared since January 14th" said Ramona. "It's okay, Ramona. You'll see her again one day" said Corey. "Thanks" replied Ramona.

Ramona sees Miles eavesdropping with Zoey and Linc. "Guys!" she shouted. "Sorry. But don't look at me or Linc, it was Miles who wants to find out" said Zoey. "It's fine if they know about my Mother, really" said Ramona. "So, since your Mom disappeared, your Dad's not the same" said Linc. "Yeah. But, I'm so happy I can get to go to school with you guys" said Ramona. "I get it, Ramona. You've missed your Mom everyday. As the leader of the Power Rangers, I can help you out, and with our friends to help out as well" said Corey. "Thanks" The five rangers gave each other a fist bump.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _What you learned about Power Rangers Jewel Force is... Ramona's mother disappeared since January 14th. And she's trying to find answers about her disappearance._

 _ **Ramona does have some similarities with Adrien Agreste from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir.**_

 _They both use to be home schooled_

 _they're both fashion models_

 _and they're both defenders of a city. Like Adrien's a black cat superhero known as Cat Noir and Ramona's the Jewel Force Pink Ranger._


End file.
